


Forever the unhappy one

by Luni_Ambrose



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Community: wrestlingkink, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:36:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He missed the nights on the road.<br/>Sleeping in the rental car.<br/>Leaning over just to rest his head against Kevin's chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever the unhappy one

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my hands on this little prompt:
> 
> "WWE: Sami Zayn/Kevin Owens  
> I only have two things for this. No explicit sex (although you can make it as intimate as you like outside of the actual act) and make me cry."
> 
> http://wrestlingkink.dreamwidth.org/279.html?thread=950807#cmt950807

_Kevin was a happy man._

 

_Sami wasn't happy at all._

 

_Kevin had his family._

 

_Sami had no one._

 

 

 

The friendship was long gone.

At first it was easy to be in the same business and be best friends.

But things weren't easy if someone was reaching for success.

Kevin made a decission.

Between his friendship and the gold around his waist.

Sami never wanted to make that decission.

 

Being with Kevin had been everything for Sami.

Someone who knew him better than he did himself.

Someone who knew how to deal with his little ticks.

Kevin knew which buttons he had to push to calm Sami down.

 

Now Sami was all by himself.

Missing Kevin.

The friendship.

They had been as close as brothers.

For years.

 

Seeing him happy made Sami sick.

Seeing Kevin smile was like a knife to his heart.

He wasn't a part of Kevin's life anymore.

 

More than once Sami begged Kevin to give this friendship another try.

Promised he wouldn't try to take the championship away.

Not trying to be better than Kevin.

Everything.

He would have done everything.

To get his other half back.

Sami wasn't complete without Kevin.

 

He missed the nights on the road.

Sleeping in the rental car.

Leaning over just to rest his head against Kevin's chest.

 

They had never been more than friends.

None of them ever wanted that.

But sometimes Sami needed to be hold.

To feel secure.

And Kevin had no problem with that.

He cared about Sami.

Every day.

 

Until the job killed the friendship.

But had it been just the job?

Sami didn't knew.

And he didn't even cared anymore.

 

He was done.

With the friendship.

With his job.

With Kevin.

With himself.

 

Just a broken man.

Sami had lost not just only Kevin.

He lost himself.

Lonely, broken and with nothing left.

 

Dean had tried to cheer him up.

Tried to take care.

But Dean wasn't Kevin.

Nobody could replace Kevin.

And Sami knew that.

 

Nothing left in this world for Sami.

Nothing would make him smile again.

Because he was missing someone.

The only person he ever had in his life.

Kevin.

But Kevin was happy.

Happy without Sami.

 

 

_Dear Kevin_

 

_You had been my best friend for years._

_I still don't know why everything had changed._

_But I have to accept the fact that I'm no longer a part of your life._

_It's okay._

_But I can't be around you._

_Being ignored._

_Beaten up every single time._

_The friendship was what helped me to get this far._

_But now I realize that there is no chance to go on._

_Or to go back._

_I'll miss you._

_I know I would be the unhappy one forever._

_This is why I can't go on._

_Because I am not complete without you._

 

_Sami_

 


End file.
